<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人不可两次踏入同一条河流 by 6903Viola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051547">人不可两次踏入同一条河流</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6903Viola/pseuds/6903Viola'>6903Viola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Interspecies Sex, Other, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6903Viola/pseuds/6903Viola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3期黑亮x电子龙凯旋<br/>“青年从未坠入黑暗之中。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Cyber Dragon Zieger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人不可两次踏入同一条河流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>机械是否也会做梦，这个问题对于电子龙·凯旋而言可能不能称之为问题。它躺在没有上亦没有下的宇宙之中，淹没在行星光环不起眼的一处里，闪亮的碎屑被宇宙风推动着奔涌，冲刷它的身躯，那细而锋利的尘埃沿着破裂的甲壳钻进来堆满了能堆满的内腔，又或者是因为过于多而堆积着越过了它的背，刷拉一下又洒下了。<br/>
它就像一只富人们弃之不用的杯子，埋在璀璨耀眼的珠宝里头，身体装满了星辰的残渣，在这条明亮的没有尽头的河流中睁着眼睡着，睡着。<br/>
它的储存模块和处理中枢都发生了损坏，尚且成文的数据里没有留下一点儿可以参考的线索：它是连接怪兽、机械族、[←][↓]、来自CYHO，只要在场上·墓地存在当作「电子龙」使用，除此之外什么都没有了。<br/>
银色的甲壳上有开裂的缝，腹部的透明甲也掉落了，烂了一大块，几乎等同于脊髓的电子龙芯就这样和其他断裂的电路一样裸露着，勉强地裹着剩余的外甲勾着上下两截身体，被星尘来来回回地冲刷、研磨。使用了稀有合金的龙芯外壳极耐腐蚀和低温，但如果时日久了，水滴石也会穿，大概不知道什么时候那些反射着星云闪光的色彩斑斓的小石头再一次碾过时，它的龙芯就会断掉。</p><p>这冰冷而寂静的宇宙，最不缺的就是时间。</p><p>它如一颗漂浮于黑夜的孤独尘埃，或许应该待到行星衰老，远方明亮的一等星也不再夺目，它也就会彻底消逝，就如同从未来过——而凯旋则将此认定为必然。<br/>
滴，滴。<br/>
尚能运作的中枢在它的头颅中有节奏地发出异常的声响，就像向着整个宇宙无意播撒的心跳，也许在第46724次跳越坏道却发生失败时它就会陷入真正的沉睡，如果没有，那也是在第46724542次，迟早有一天它会卡在那儿，叫声音停下，于是电子龙·凯旋就彻底地死了。<br/>
现在是第46722次，滴，这里应当只有它，可这声音却叫人听见。<br/>
丸藤亮？丸藤亮。<br/>
电子龙系列共享同一个电子网络，银蓝色的电子龙（曾经）亦不意外，那个人的情报刻在它们所有的大脑里头，因而哪怕很遥远且模糊，凯旋还是远远地就感受到了他，是他，也只能是他。显然丸藤亮也发现了这副半死的躯体，他的坐标开始向着这里移动，而凯旋躺在潮汐里头漠然地等待，调度情报是简单的，思考对现在的它却是一种苦难。<br/>
它依然睁着眼，看到河流彼端出现这宇宙中唯一的另外的活物，苍白的星光自膝盖到下颚照亮来人的脸。丸藤亮有些硬的发尾在风中小幅度飘动，当他终于慢条斯理地淌过流水来到龙跟前的时候，那面容好似比凯旋记录中的要成熟一些。<br/>
丸藤亮自然地垂着手，手指虚攥着，一身黑衣裹着他变得有点消瘦的躯干，让他居高临下打量它时身姿如一尊鬼神一般。<br/>
“哼，电子龙吗。”他发出一声冷笑，稍微扬了扬下巴，问它，“你是什么机型？”<br/>
没答话，电子龙没有发出人言的设计，而凯撒大概也是回想到了这一点，没什么被冒犯到的样子，只是很快把笑容收起来。成年男性的面部线条削去了原有的圆润，叫那双略微眯起的眼睛显得颜色也深了起来，看着龙这幅几近报废的状态，来人最终也只是眉毛小幅度地动了动，眼神里透出转瞬即逝的鄙夷。<br/>
然后他用靴子勾了勾挡在脚边的电线，像是嫌弃它们不识趣地挡了道，就这样随意地踢到边上去。被弯折了的肠子发出一声细小的爆鸣，喷出几点蓝色的火星，而丸藤亮只是毫不在意地说了一句“反正这条是没救了”，跨过沉在脚下的破损铠甲，走到它腹部边上，用一边膝盖半跪下来，伸手就去拂那堆满宝石碎屑的电子龙芯。<br/>
啪呲。<br/>
被人类的肢体触碰的瞬间，损伤的龙芯表面溅出一小片电气，细小的雷线从丸藤亮的手指间迸出来，这似乎是也随之分解了附着着的矿石，那硌手的小石头在他手下变成粉末，刷拉一下，就滚落了。<br/>
青年对这不妙的漏电无动于衷，只是从缝隙里捡出卡着的几颗大一些的颗粒随手扔了，继续清理那捧龙芯。和冰冷的机械比起来他的手显得温暖，于是所有长久以来冻结于清醒梦中的冰雪都因此土崩瓦解，开始融化成春水溃不成军地掉落，直至电子龙芯原本的外壳全部露出来，表面布满了深深浅浅的划痕，丸藤亮用自己的手掌盖住它，掌心一边揉着，表情却仍旧是冷的：<br/>
“很疼吗。”<br/>
凯旋依然无应答，但是破烂的龙芯却串过一道电，让它又发出滴的一声响，是第46723次地接近死亡的证明，比上一次间隔短得多。彗星接近太阳时会加速，从一秒一公里变成六十公里，兴许它也同样地因为与丸藤亮重逢，连时间也被压缩了。<br/>
疼吗？<br/>
电子龙居然试着思考这个问题，创造者的提问就像一句指令/Wandelung，敲开它的铠甲、在它的肢体里滋长，那些刺痛密密麻麻地沿着龙芯蔓延开，让它开出不该有的花来：它似乎真切地感到了疼痛，并因此试着动了动身体，零部件进一步发出生涩的异响，犹如细弱的悲鸣。<br/>
丸藤亮的嘴角弯了起来，凯旋无法理解人类过于复杂的表情，只觉得他的表情在记录中从未见过，这着实遗憾，如果它是活生生的人类，那至少还能从中理解到疯狂。<br/>
于是那只手握住了龙芯的接合口，在往腹腔外头扯的时候将上头的外甲也拉动了，嘎吱的声响伴随着更清晰的痛楚，本就脆弱的破损肢体大概是经不起这么折腾的，凯旋进一步发出属于电子龙的叫声。它像一条被猛禽捏住了背中的蛇，蠕动自己的脖颈让头立起来，微张开的嘴巴里流出几道电光，伴随着它嘶嘶地吼着，作出了一种警戒的架势。<br/>
不该是这样的，丸藤亮怎么可能想杀死自己？<br/>
它一边吃痛地嘶吼着一边感到困惑，而对方却根本不把它的示威当一回事，空着的那只手重重地往它额头上拍了一下，直接让凯旋的下巴又砸进了沙子里头。电子龙死气沉沉的躯体震动了一下，中枢似乎因为这样的冲击又发生了新的损伤，再次响起的坏道声比之前任何一次都要响亮，这是第46724次了，来得这么快，这么突然。<br/>
滴——<br/>
但是它居然还没死，在短暂的短路之后电源顺利又重新启动，丸藤亮赞许地看着它后脑位置的光环暗了又亮起，那只手变成了一种温和些的抚摸，好似施暴者鳄鱼落泪般的褒奖：“不错的生命力。”<br/>
“很疼吗？”他又问了一次，声音抬高了一些，“想不想离开这里？”<br/>
凯旋伏在河流中，一半都沉在碎屑里，人类的手还放在它的龙芯上头、如握着一把刀抵着它的喉咙，好像如果做出了错误的应答，下一秒这个地狱般的恶毒灵魂就会亲手叫它再也发不出声响。这让凯旋的身体越发冰冷，受损的中枢大概有一部分在刚才的短路中崩溃了，减少的运算量让它的温度飞快降低，它越发无法进行思考，整个人工脑、整条龙芯里头被一个人为赋予的概念汹涌地填满。<br/>
疼，疼，真的，很疼。</p><p>die schmerzt ,<br/>
seelishe,<br/>
jn./sich(A.)+an+(D.)verletzen, DVVWYXVQEXYFX → 01110011 01100011 01101000 01101101 01100101 01110010 01111010 01110100 !!!!!!!<br/>
电子龙·凯旋猛地挣开他的手，带着残破的身躯滚了半圈，湛蓝的电路在空中喷射出数道电弧，却被对方提前一步揪住，拉住了它翻出去的态势，巨响中护甲又剥落好几片，龙芯和外壳进一步分离，被从腹腔里拖了一半出来。电流击飞了周身的河水，闪耀着掉了丸藤亮一身，被群星装点的黑衣鬼神却笑得狰狞，探身揽住它的背、简单粗暴地又把龙芯推了回去，如同一个无证手术的外科医。<br/>
“我决定带你走了。”他把脸贴上凯旋的外甲，一边抹掉自己身上的碎屑，一边给了它一个不太成样子的拥抱，那些光点有一些被揉进了他祖母绿色的头发里，以至于刘海下的眼被照得前所未有的明亮，被睫毛轻轻扫了扫，就如被溅入了水花一样摄人心魄。<br/>
现在的丸藤亮脸上有了一种狂喜的色彩，嗓音因为上翘的尾调而变得不像原来的，听在凯旋的声音录入模块里，就像泼下来一杯高浓度的硫酸，叫它的电路发出电气流的气音，成片成片地麻痹。<br/>
“知道怎么取悦我吗？”<br/>
他哑着嗓子，低而迷恋，仿佛在对一个情人说话，也让凯旋的身体进一步虚脱，它酥软成一滩水，错觉下一秒自己就会被这条河流所带走。<br/>
“向我臣服，电子龙。你知道应该怎么做，就像电子终结。”<br/>
可丸藤亮支配了它，攥着它的命，它逃无可逃。</p><p>凯旋。它听到自己竟说了话，挣扎着，断续地报上自己的名：电子龙·凯旋，胜利者。</p><p>好名字，很适合你。<br/>
黑色的鬼点头认可。<br/>
他按着它的外壳，在锋利的裂缝边缘落下一个吻，砂和金属断口果不其然割破丸藤亮的唇瓣，一触即离后一颗血珠留在它的身体上，渗进银色甲壳，进而如神迹般点燃了它。<br/>
雷鸣席卷全身，指下的春水骤然融化成真正的河流，所有被触及过的尚未被触及过的星之尘埃都成为流彩，刹那地流尽、叫它的身躯重新泛起新鲜的光，如落入一场洗礼，并在支配者眼前赤身裸体地出来。<br/>
星河褪去，露出潮湿的河床，人类用手掰开下腹端口的动作熟练得就像早就做了上百遍，还半软的性器就这样放了进来，被异物侵入的警报让凯旋扭动了一下，本以为早就不能动的身躯总是超乎判断地还有运动能力。它蜷起了脖子，长直的尾巴末端有些痉挛地卷曲，而丸藤亮却抬起一只脚跨过它的腰，用小腿内侧按住了电子龙的挣扎，人体的大部分重量就这样压了下来，膝盖略微发力，顺势就往里头顶了一下。<br/>
精密的接线和读取突触被这么猝不及防地一捣弄，猛地爆开一小簇溢出电流，难以理解的过量情报叫凯旋呜咽了一声，尾巴绷直了又震颤，而似乎被它无错的模样勾起了兴致，那根东西竟随之变得硬了一些，就这样一点一点地、鲜明地挤开它的内里。<br/>
“叫吧。”丸藤亮半伏在它身上，只是笑，“你的声音我听得见。”<br/>
电子龙不知该作何种回答，只有尾巴在河水中蠕动，想要扒住河床叫自己脱身，但是身上的人只拉下了裤头，全身还好整以暇地穿着那一身，从容地就着它的挣弄晃荡了几下后，复而按住它的背脊，竟然把手也挤了进来。<br/>
分明的手背关节在电线中间曲起并握住阴茎，勾过其中几根一并握住，紧接着就这样撸动起来，手腕在结合处进出，突起的指节刮过龙芯的内部，那些有如它神经和血管一样重要的缆线被随意地勾弄和撕扯，让凯旋过真发出凄厉的尖叫，头颅都随之往后折。<br/>
动作变得激烈，接线断裂的警报接连响起，而人类的性器滚烫地碾过它的伤口，霸道得如同要把所有尖锐且坚硬的东西都熨成软的。丸藤亮抽了手，翻身又亲吻它的背，支撑身体的那只脚提着脚踝往上踮了踮，把顶弄变成了短而快的抽插。<br/>
感知突触也跟着损毁，把斑点状的冰冷和热搅在一处，凯旋开始疯狂，进而失控，它的腰失去了动力，尾巴却向上翻，银蓝色的电子龙在水中战栗着盘起上半身，同步着中枢供能的光环快而无序地闪烁，它的神志快速闪烁并断片，只得用长尾求饶地慌张般触碰丸藤亮的腿并试图攀上他的背，于是人类徒手捉住了尾巴，随意地甩上自己的肩膀，一人一龙的体势往后方稍微翻了点，直叫性器进得更深更里。<br/>
“知道自己在叫什么吗？”<br/>
丸藤亮急促地喘着气，凶狠地用牙齿咬它的铠甲边，沉重的顶撞让凯旋整条龙芯都在震颤，那无处发泄而只能胡乱溢出的电击爽得他头皮发麻。<br/>
在叫什么？=“在渴望什么”吗？龙无措地试图理解，只觉得搭在它身上的手臂以及对方的胸膛都和它身体里的东西一样热。未知的指令让凯旋进一步缩紧了身体，尾巴在交合中滑落却又自发地贴上去，它缠住身上的青年，而对方按住它的尾尖拉到嘴里吮了一口，那所有的落在它身上的体温都像灼烧它的火苗，终于也烧到脑子里，凯旋的光环在又一次不稳之后猛然变亮，伴随绵延的坏道声，白得发出噼啪的异响。<br/>
快想想，快想想，是什么，是疼，还是痛，还是——<br/>
一个词呼之欲出，下一秒却被接踵而至的渴望盖到意识的最底，在嘶哑的哀求中再也找不到痕迹：<br/>
请你抚摸／Liebe 我。<br/>
听者猛地从它的接入口拔出，探身勾住龙的脑袋并整个人滚进它的怀里，精液猝不及防喷在它的外甲上，接着的是一个深而漫长的舌吻。</p><p>待电子龙的意识模模糊糊地恢复过来，就只觉得身体很轻，眼睛也看不到了。丸藤亮不知道什么时候已经从它身旁支起身体，手还托着它的尾巴。<br/>
“走吧。”他起身的时候只是这样说道。<br/>
地狱凯撒轻巧地一勾，那节细长的尾也开始随之变化，如微风一般的白光中他带出一只人类的手，进而肯定地握住，将其从光之中牵出。<br/>
降生于他面前的存在有一张少年的脸，在睁眼的时候，就好像尚未确定自己究竟为何物，虹膜里的翡翠绿变幻了一会才全数褪去，露出一片初醒时分茫然而无害的浅蓝色。</p><p>他们身后的时空再一次开始流动，淹没河床并抹去所有的痕迹，丸藤亮默不作声地暗自笑笑，心想自己在人前残酷至此，居然还有朝一日有机会重新当个好人。<br/>
“到我卡组里来，给我带来胜利就够了。”<br/>
这条河流已不再有重新踏入的理由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-注释<br/>1，心拍数是电子龙凯旋这张卡的卡片密码。<br/>2，指令后面的单词是德文，意思是咒语。<br/>3，乱码部分也是德文，是疼痛的名词，动词变形，动词变形语法以及关联词汇。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>